


High Maintenance

by mercurialMalcontent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is growing so fast that his robotic legs often need repairs, so often that he calls upon Equius for his services every few days. Equius patiently provides, despite difficulties that have nothing to do with the repairwork and everything to do with how Tavros has certain... physical reactions while Equius is kneeling between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> I run with two particular assumptions here because of Reasons:
> 
> 1\. Tavros's legs are only replaced from around the mid-thigh down, and  
> 2\. While highbloods like Equius use human-familiar terms for rooms and items, they use common vulgar terminology for, uh, certain body parts.

Tavros is growing at a prodigious rate now that he's in his seventh sweep -- so much so that every few nights Equius finds him knocking on the door to his workshop looking sheepish and displaying an entirely new sort of limp. He's growing so fast that his new weight and proportions are continually knocking his robotic legs out of alignment, necessitating frequent adjustments. He really should have a new pair of legs, but there's no point to it until he's finished his ludicrous growth spurt.

It is a mere pair of evenings since Tavros's last visit before Equius's work is interrupted by a stuttered knock at his door that is just a little too hesitant to be simply polite. Equius breathes a sigh through his nose, but he puts his drafting pencil down nonetheless. As annoying as it is to be interrupted, he cannot just tell Tavros to leave; without those adjustments Tavros's legs are in danger of mechanical failure that might lead to injury.

As Equius rises, he glances at the wall clock with a little frown. It is very late -- near dawn, in fact -- which is an unusual time for Tavros to come to see him. This worries him; if some trouble from the robotics is paining Tavros, this means they both have a very long day ahead of them.

But nonesuch seems in evidence; Tavros greets Equius with the same ridiculous fangy grin as always. "Uh, hey, Equius."

There's no point in letting Tavros dance around the subject. "Your legs are out of alignment," Equius states. Sure enough, Tavros's shoulders hunch up to his ears and his brows furrow upward even as his grin widens. "Come in."

Equius stands aside to allow Tavros to maneuver through the door. Tavros knows the drill; after edging through the door sideways, he paces up and down the room so Equius can evaluate his gait. The problem this time is subtle; there's a little hitch in Tavros's step that causes the robotic joints of one leg to click just slightly off-rhythm. It's a tiny oscillation, so slight Equius doubts any of the others had noticed it, but in a system as currently unstable as Tavros's robotic legs a tiny oscillation could rapidly spin out of control.

Diagnosis was the easy part, unfortunately. "You may stop." Tavros turns and looks questioningly at Equius, who gestures toward his empty workbench. Tavros nods and thumbs open the button to his pants. Equius hastily turns away to find the tools he'll need.

It'd had been terribly, horribly awkward, the first few times they'd had to do this; Equius hadn't been able to help the strangled note to his voice when he'd told Tavros to remove his trousers, and Tavros's blush in response had had him drenched with sweat within minutes. Fortunately, much like the earlier part of the ritual the rules could now go unspoken, and they could both maintain a little more of their dignity.

When Equius turns back with his tools, Tavros is already sitting splay-legged on the workbench. Equius swallows hard and forces himself to keep his eyes on the floor as he approaches. His dignity is already unraveling and will be mere shreds before he's finished the repair work. Kneeling between another troll's legs would fluster Equius at the best of times; with only a thin barrier of stretchy cloth covering Tavros's genitals, it's very nearly mortifying.

"Is, uh, everything okay?" Tavros asks as Equius lowers himself to the floor and settles back on his heels.

"Everything is within normal parameters, as far as I can determine," Equius says as he chooses a wrench. "Is there something I have missed?"

"Um, well, you just look like you might, uh." Tavros squirms and his legs spread wider. "Need a towel already."

_Fiddlesticks_. It's all Equius can do to keep himself focused. "I assure you that, should I need one, I have a fresh supply in my sylladex." It comes out a little icier than he intended, but that's probably for the best. At any rate, he doesn't dare look up at Tavros to gauge his reaction. "Please hold still."

The command is superfluous; Tavros is very good about holding still and only moving as Equius guides, but it ends the line of conversation effectively. Fortunately, Tavros has also long since stopped trying to keep up a line of nervous chatter while Equius works, which means that Equius has a chance of keeping his concentration in one piece. He'll need every scrap of it he can hold onto, for repairing Tavros's legs has proven to be quite the difficult task.

It isn't the actual repairwork that causes Equius the most difficulty, however. The challenge to his intellect and fine motor control is considerable, yes, but those challenges Equius can more than handle, and has been handling for sweeps.

No, the true difficulty is a twist that arose in these repair sessions some weeks ago. Tavros began having certain... physical reactions toward the end of each session. The first time, Equius convinced himself that it was merely a mechanical reaction of Tavros's body to the stimulus of Equius testing connections and feeling for damage. The second and third times, that explanation became increasingly less convincing, and after that Equius simply tried to ignore what was right in front of his nose.

Despite his efforts, Equius could not help but notice that Tavros's growth spurt had applied to _all_ organic locations of his body, and was just as generous between his legs as it was everywhere else. The noticing had affected him so greatly he had finished the last few sessions in dire need of a shower, and he absconded to the bathroom the moment the workshop door closed behind Tavros.

Equius shuts these thoughts firmly from his mind, as he really is in danger of needing a towel. However, there's only so long before he can linger at the purely mechanical part of Tavros's legs before he has to move up and check the connections where metal meets flesh. Even though Tavros holds perfectly still aside from his quick, shuddery breath, moving in so close has Equius running rivers of sweat. It takes every modicum of concentration he has to keep his hands steady and any part of him from getting close to Tavros's groin as he adjust contacts on the underside of Tavros's thigh, the outer side, up near the hip--

All of Equius's efforts fail him as he draws back and finds out too late that he misjduged his available space -- his knuckles brush that all-too-attentive portion of Tavros's anatomy. Tavros gasps a sound that, for a moment, stills Equius completely. He swallows hard and asks, "Did I... injure you?"

"No," Tavros breathes.

"Excellent," Equius croaks. He has to hurry; between the blood rushing to his face and the blood rushing to his groin, there's vanishingly little left for his brain. The contacts on the inner thigh are tricky at the best of times, and now they'll be nigh-on impossible. He takes a breath and holds it as he leans in and adjusts. One, two, three, there, fine, and now he just has to feel the flesh around them, make sure nothing has shifted to harm the major blood vessels, and oh goodness Tavros's bulge just twitched--

Tavros's voice floats down to him, breathless and shaky. "H-hey, um, Equius?"

"Is. Is there a problem," Equius manages, his eyes firmly on one of the metal screws of Tavros's right knee.

Tavros squirms, and Equius fights the urge to raise his eyes. "Well, not really? Or, uh, not at all actually, I just had a question about, maybe, some tests we could do."

What an odd line of inquiry. Equius furrows his brow. "Tests?"

"Yeah, uh, to make really sure the more, more sensitive nerves are still, you know, working right. If they aren't, that could be a sign of, uh, all sorts of problems, right?"

If Equius felt light-headed before, now his head threatens to float completely free of his neck. Surely Tavros couldn't be suggesting something so lewd as what he seemed to be suggesting. The very thought is ludicrous -- Tavros is the boy who litters unintentional innuendo in his ridiculous rap battles, then blushes and clams up when someone points it out. 

But Tavros is also the boy sitting in front of him spread-legged and sporting a barely-restrained erection. Oh dear. Oh lord. Equius entertains the thought of emptying all of the towels from his sylladex at once and hiding under them until Tavros leaves.

"Equius?"

It takes Equius a few tries to get the words out. "I am afraid I do not understand what exactly you are asking," he manages, all in one breath, and by some wonder his voice does not crack.

"Ohhh, I thought, um. It might be kind of obvious?" Tavros breathes a laugh that sends a thrill down Equius's spine. "You'd have to touch, uh, certain areas, to find out if I respond, and that those responses, are the right ones."

What little of Equius's brain is still functioning can't believe his ears. "Certain areas," he echoes.

"Yeaaaah, like--" Tavros's broad hand closes around Equius's, which is still frozen on Tavros's thigh, and shifts it to cup his bulge. "Here." 

Tavros presses Equius's captured hand more firmly and Equius gapes as oh stars oh heavens oh _god_ , Tavros quite unmistakably arches himself up into it. 

"That, uh, make sense?"

Equius nods, unable to trust his voice. It couldn't be more clear. He stares in wonder at how his hand trembles when Tavros releases it, and at how he doesn't seem to be snatching it back. 

"And, uh, I just want you to know, that I trust you, because you've done a really good job, with my legs, and helping me maintain them," Tavros continues as he strokes his thumb along Equius's knuckles. "So I think you'd be really good, at carrying out such a sensitive test. Especially if you maybe wanted to be extra sure to be careful, and used your lips and tongue, which probably aren't so strong they'd hurt me."

Equius watches that thumb stroke over his knuckles ever-so-patiently as he tries to think. He is sure he should be outraged; Tavros has launched this situation beyond lewd and so far into depraved Equius doesn't think he can ever find his way back. But instead of outrage he's queasy with desperation and so hard he _hurts_ , and with every rock of Tavros's hips he cares about returning to propriety less and less.

"I believe," Equius says to his hand, "that further testing is a very good idea." He rubs his shaking fingers against the head of Tavros's bulge, and earns a soft moan. "H-however, it will require that you... remove your underwear."

Tavros blurts a laugh that startles Equius into looking up at him. The bull-horned boy is coppery to his shirt collar and wearing that wide smile that Equius will never find childish again. "I can definitely do that," Tavros says. "Um, if you'll help me?"

Tavros leans back on his hands and lifts his hips, leaving Equius staring all over again. "I... yes." He slips shaking fingers under the waistband of Tavros's underwear and ever-so-carefully pulls them past his hips. 

There Equius stills and trembles because Tavros's bulge is frankly _magnificent_ , flushed dark copper and head slick with pre-ejaculate. He has vague ideas of how this is supposed to go, how he should take his time, draw this out, but Equius only has a heartbeat's worth of resistence in him before he lowers his head and mouths that bulge greedily.

Tavros's startled moan nearly makes Equius draw back, but he finds Tavros has cupped the back of his head and is holding him in place. He moans, himself, a sound so wanton he aches with the shame of it as he envelopes the head of Tavros's bulge entirely. 

Tavros's hand tightens as Equius works his lips and tongue in time with Tavros's quickening breath. "That's, o-oh yeah, you've got it," Tavros gasps, and presses harder. "Just-- more--" Equius groans and softens his mouth so he can take more of Tavros in. "Like _that_ \--"

Equius gasps around Tavros's bulge and works his tongue frantically. It's almost too much, having this even much of Tavros's bulge in his mouth and opening him up so that he can't help but drink in the smell and taste of the other boy with every breath, every swallow. He shouldn't want it. He should stop. He could easily push himself away if he wanted to.

Tavros's fingers tangle in Equius's sweaty hair, pull tight enough it hurts in a way that makes his bulge throb as Tavros makes him tilt his face up, up, until Equius is looking at him. One corner of Tavros's lips quirks and he slides Equius's glasses up, off, and Equius shudders at being left so bare.

"K-keep going," Tavros breathes as he presses the back of Equius's head again. Equius whimpers, because even though he is Equius Zahhak and he _does not whimper_ , he just did for this boy who is sliding his bulge further and further into Equius's mouth and won't let him lower his gaze in shame while he does.

Equius softens his mouth and opens himself up as far as he thinks he can, but when he tries to lean in Tavros pulls his hair and keeps him back. Equius whimpers again, shamefully, desperately greedy for more, and in one fluid arch of his hips Tavros gives it to him. Equius's eyes widen and he nearly gags, _too much_ , but then not enough as Tavros rolls his hips back. 

"You're doing good, really good," Tavros breathes. He strokes the top of Equius's head with his free hand. "So good." 

Equius melts at those words, that touch, and Tavros moans as he arches into Equius's mouth again. It's a little easier this time, and the next time is even easier. It shouldn't be this easy, it shouldn't feel this _good_ , but the burning shame doesn't stop Equius from moaning pleadingly until Tavros is fucking his mouth. 

It feels so good it hurts. Equius's bulge is killing him, driving him mad with the need to touch, and now he can't stop himself, he's too far gone to care about how fucking shameful it is to rub himself wildly through his shorts like a wiggler with his first hormonal surge. Tavros's eyes widen at Equius's first relieved groan and Equius whimpers, pleading, _don't make me stop_. In response, Tavros thumbs the base of Equius's unbroken horn as he thrusts hard, and Equius keens.

"Oh god," Tavros groans and moves faster. "Oh my fucking _god_ you're good--" 

Equius moans and shudders, suddenly all too aware that Tavros isn't going to let up, that he's going to pour himself into Equius's mouth, down his throat, choke him on it -- and he wants it so badly it has him shaking and close. He moans frantically again and again, begging Tavros with everything he has to use him, _defile_ him, please please please--

"Fuck, oh fuck Equius, **YES--** "

Tavros bucks as he comes in what feels like a torrent. It's thick and bitter and way too much, it runs from Equius's mouth and down his chin even as he gags on trying to swallow it down. It doesn't seem like it will ever stop, Tavros keeps groaning and pounding into him driving Equius even more frantic with a need for air and his own release. All at once it hits him, he blurts a choked scream with the last of his air and nearly shakes apart with the sheer depraved bliss of it as he spills out into his shorts.

It isn't until Tavros guides Equius's head back and frees himself from his mouth -- seconds, days, years later -- that Equius comes back to himself with a spluttered cough. He gasps for breath with his eyes squeezed shut, not ready to look yet, wishing he weren't being looked at. He feels light and empty and utterly disgusting, sitting in a puddle of his own sweat and dripping with ejaculate from the chin down. 

"That-- was a really, really successful test, I-I think," Tavros says with a little laugh. He cups Equius's face and tilts his chin up, and as much as Equius doesn't want to look the gesture is so unexpected he opens his eyes anyway. Tavros is smiling at him in a way that makes him shiver with an ache he didn't know he could muster again so soon. "Thank you for helping me with it."

Equius's eyes drift shut as Tavros strokes his head. "It was-- it was my pleasure," he says in a hoarse whisper. "But it is very late. You should leave now."

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is? And you still, uh, need to use the ablution trap before you can sleep." But Tavros doesn't stop stroking or remove his other hand from the back of Equius's head. "But, hm. Equius?"

Equius hesitates before he says, "Yes?"

"I, well, think it would be good if we ran more tests, maybe. I could, uh, come in earlier in the night, and we could, well, take our time?" Tavros strokes a thumb along the edge of Equius's ear. "Just, you know, whenever your schedule is clear enough."

_Oh._ "I'm free from midnight tomorrow," Equius blurts.

Tavros laughs, soft and delighted. "That's, that's really excellent. Really really excellent." He tilts Equius's chin up and Equius looks up into Tavros's sweet, soft smile. "You're really good," he whispers.

Equius drops his gaze, unable to bear that smile any longer. "Thank you," he murmurs. "I... always try to give my best with such demanding projects." He ghosts his fingers up the inside of Tavros's thigh, and allows himself a smile at Tavros's gasped laugh.


End file.
